starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Деревня Светлого древа
Деревня Светлого древа ( ) — поселение эвоков, располагавшееся на лесистом спутнике Эндора. Именно в этой деревне проживало племя эвоков, известных своей помощью Альянсу повстанцев в битве при Эндоре. Описание Деревня Светлого древа располагалось на высоте приблизительно пятидесяти метров над поверхностью, под сенью исполинских деревьев, известных как Счастливая Роща. Тем не менее, не все дома эвоков находились на вершине деревьев: так, семья Уоррик обитала в хижинах на поверхности земли.Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоковЭвоки. Битва за Эндор thumb|left|220px|Главный уровень деревни Светлого Древа В Деревне Светлого древа проживало около двухсот эвоков, и их жилища были расположены таким образом, что хижина вождя, а также дома членов совета старейшин, место для лечения больных и площадка для публичных собраний находились в самом сердце деревни. Семьи с детьми а также незамужние женщины жили за пределами центральной области, а воины, дозорные и не состоящие в браки мужчины занимали уровень ниже основного поселения. Почти под самой кроной деревьев находились специальные хижины, с которых эвоки могли заметить приближение горакса или запустить планёр.''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' Большинство домов эвоков были построены на ветвях деревьев, однако для членов совета старейшин и вождя Чирпы жилища были выдолблены непосредственно в стволах. Каждое из жилищ освещалось изнутри небольшим костром, который, из-за устойчивости эндорских деревьев к теплу можно было разводить не опасаясь пожаров. История thumb|240px|Деревня при свете дня Долгие годы Деревня Светлого древа находилась под управлением мудрого вождя Чирпы. За это время поселение пережило множество событий. На деревню несколько раз нападали извечные враги эвоков — агрессивные дулоки, а также множество других неприятелей, среди которых были зорбийские космические пираты, ведьма из расы тулга по имени Мораг а также исполинский горакс.Звёздные войны: Эвоки В 3 ПБЯ эвоки Деревни Светлого древа познакомились с потерпевшей на Эндоре крушение семьей Товани, а позже в этом же году подверглись атаке саниссанских мародеров под предводительством короля Терака и датомирской ведьмы Чарал. В ходе битвы у Деревни Светлого древа вся семья Товани, кроме младшей дочери Синдел была убита, а многие эвоки взяты в плен. Тем не менее, не без помощи юного воина Уикета эвокам удалось освободиться и дать захватчикам бой, в котором все саннисанцы были разбиты. thumb|left|240px|Деревня во времена имперского вторжения После вторжения саннисанцев на Эндор пришла новая угроза — Галактическая Империя. Предвестником полномасштабного вторжения выступил имперский ученый, доктор Рэйгар, привлеченный мощью местного артефакта Камня Солнца. Чуть позже Империя приступила к постройке на Лесистом спутнике генератора щита для защиты расположенной на орбите строящейся "Звезды Смерти II". Долгое время эвоки Деревни светлого древа не вступали в открытую конфронтацию с захватчиками, пока в 4 ПБЯ в охотничьи сети не угодили лидеры ударной команды Альянса, высадившиеся на планету для уничтожения генератора. Сопровождающий повстанцев протокольный дроид C-3PO был ошибочно признан эвоками за Золотейшего — одного из местных божеств, и, по наущению шамана Логрея, эвоки приготовились принести членов ударной команды в жертву. Однако, благодаря заступничеству принцессы Леи Органы, которая успела познакомиться с Уикетом и эвоками до своих товарищей и вмешательству ее брата, рыцаря-джедая Люка Скайуокера, который использовал Силу так, что заставил эвоков поверить в проявление «мощи божества» все пленные повстанцы, среди которых были также генерал Хан Соло, вуки Чубакка и дроид-астромеханик R2-D2 были отпущены на свободы. Той же ночью C-3PO рассказал жителям деревни о Империи, Альянсе и Галактической гражданской войне, чем побудил вождя Чирпу и его соплеменников помочь повстанцам. Члены ударной команды были приняты в племя Деревни Светлого древа.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Эвоки из Деревни Светлого древа сыграли важнейшую роль в победе Альянса в битве при Эндоре, когда внезапно пришли на помощь захваченной ударной команде. После победы на силами Империи, в деревне прошел большой праздник, на котором присутствовали участники наземного и космического сражений и даже неожиданные гости из другого мира Силы — явившиеся Люку Скайуокеру Оби-Ван Кеноби, Йода и искупленный Энакин Скайуокер. thumb|250px|Деревня Светлого древа — штаб Альянса свободных планет После того, как Альянс повстанцев был преобразован в Альянс свободных планет, именно в Деревне Светлого древа временно расположился штаб и командный пункт. Неподалеку от поселения эвоков повстанцы возвели военное укрепление, неофициально именовавшееся База Светлого древа. В то время Лесистый спутник Эндора и деревню посещали множество дипломатов из различных миров, желающих завязать дипломатические отношения с Альянсом. На территории деревни также состоялась Первая Конференция Свободных Людей.Star Wars 90: The Choice Альянс свободных планет продолжал использовать поселению как свою базу вплоть до второй битвы при Эндоре, когда войска повстанцев покинули Эндор для участия в войне с расой нагаи.Star Wars 100: First Strike В 6 ПБЯ Новая Республика укрепилась на столичной планете Корусант, вследствие чего по всей Галактике стали появляться торговые посты. Один из них был расположен и на Лесистом спутнике Эндора, близ Деревни Светлого древа.Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» Вскоре после битвы при Эндоре бессменный вождь деревни Чирпа скончался, и новым правителем стала его дочь Книисаа а Джари Кинтака. Церемония вступления в должность была совмещена с другим значимым событием — свадьбой с известным воином Уикетом Уистри Уорриком. На момент 40 ПБЯ Уикет и Книисаа по-прежнему правили Деревней Светлого древа. Появления * *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Star Wars:Battlefront'' *''Звёздные войны: Эвоки'' *''Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоков'' *''Эвоки. Битва за Эндор'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 3: Миссия на Эндоре'' *''Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 4: Последняя дуэль'' *''Эвоки вступают в бой (1983)'' *''Return of the Jedi (видеоигра)'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 81: Судьбы джав'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' * *''Наследник Империи'' }} Неканонические появления *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * * Источники thumb|220px * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»'' * *''Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн»'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия'' * * *Leland Chee's Holocron comments at StarWars.com *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * thumb|200px *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Destiny'' — Spirit of Rebellion (Card: Ewok Village) Примечания и сноски Категория:Локации Лесистого спутника Эндора Категория:Поселения